Conventionally, various sites providing contents data are provided on the Internet. These sites are accessed through a personal computer, various contents data provided by the sites are acquired in the personal computer and the acquired data are displayed, so that a user can obtain weather information, news and information on various hobbies on a monitor of the personal computer. In addition, the user can input the contents data that the personal computer acquires in a printer and print these contents data by the printer to obtain a variety of information in a form of a printed material.
Besides, there is known a printer that is accessible to an Internet site, acquires the contents data from the site in accordance with the user's request and prints these contents data. The user can obtain the variety of information, without using a personal computer, in a form of a printed material by this printer.
In recent years, as general persons come to use the Internet widely, the contents data tend to be used as advertising media. For example, contents data for advertising some product corresponding to a hobby with contents data presenting information on the hobby are transmitted to the user and the product corresponding to the hobby is advertised for the user.
In such a case, a cost required for the advertisement printing, which an advertising provider used to bear conventionally, is burdened to the user in accordance with a printing processing of the contents data. In particular, in the printer accessible to sites, since the variety of information included in the contents data are provided to the user in the printed material form, the cost required for the advertisement printing is excessively burdened to the user.
There is proposed that expendable items such as ink or a paper are provided to the user in correspondence with the number of papers required for the advertisement printing so that the cost required for the advertisement printing is not burdened to the user (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-92486).